The Great It
by Dark Kyotoa
Summary: The Smashers are moving from the dinky Melee Mansion, into the awesomer Brawl Mansion! But when the ride over there goes horribly wrong, they end up on and island with the It! I made an error on chapter five, so be sure to read it again!
1. Chapter 1

It

A/N: I'm going to refer to Jigglypuff as Purin in this fanfiction. Don't ask me why.

The young girl dashed in the darkness, deep brown hair flapping behind her. The hood of her coat had fallen, but she didn't bother to pull it back up. She skidded as she tried to make a sharp turn to the right, but she ended up slipping instead. She cursed herself as she got back up for loosing valuable time. The girl was running, from what, she wasn't sure. But she had to keep going. She had to get away from It. The raspy voice roared in frustration. She could feel its hoarse, warm breath on her neck. She sped up enough to keep it at ease. The girl held a hammer in her hands, and recalled that she could use that to slow It down, if only for a moment. She threw the hammer at the great It, but the hammer only shattered. It's eyes brightened in sheer anger, glowing a hateful red. It was going to kill her!

The girl felt a cold, stabbing pain in her back. Her thick coat did nothing to protect her. The icy wind penetrated deep into her body, and she was almost sure the It had gotten her.

Nana's eyes shot open and she gasped. The cold had drained from her body and there was no pain. It was as if nothing had happened. Her eyes scanned around the room. She was in the bottom bunk of the bunk beds that she and her brother had been provided with a while ago when they first joined the tournament. Super Smash Brothers Melee. A pale pink blanket was wrapped around her stocky frame and nothing was heard but the soft breathing of her twin brother and a sweet melody of the crickets. She sighed in relief. Had it all been a dream? She looked at the clock that sat upon her empty drawer. It read two o'clock. The moonlight seeped in through the window and was just enough for her to be able to see the suitcases in the corner. They were filled with she and Popo's clothing, items, and other things. Nana decided that she may as well go to the restroom since she was awake. She hopped off the bed and looked at what she was wearing: a thin night gown (Also pink). She clumsily walked towards the personal bathroom, stubbing her toe against multiple suitcases.

The bathroom was simple enough: a toilet, shower, and the sink with a mirror. She climbed up on the stool that she used, since she was too short for the sink, and stared at herself in the mirror. Round face, beady eyes, and non-existant lips. The usual. Nana washed her face with calming water and wiped off with a towel. Tomorrow, she, Popo, and all the other smashers would move out of Melee's Smash Mansion and into the larger, more luxurious Brawl one. Everyone was quite excited about tomorrow, including herself. She pondered on what the meaning of her dream was.

_What if... what if it's an omen?_

"Nanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hurry up, will ya? You're gonna be late for the plaaaaaaaane!"

The female ice climber laughed as she combed her hair. She was wearing a pink (As usual) shirt and a pair of beige shorts. Her hair was tied up in a pink ribbon and she put on the finishing touches. She usually wore her usual ice climbers wear, but everyone was wearing something, well, different today. Besides, that bulky coat wasn't exactly good to wear on an airplane. Nana finally finished and grabbed her bags. She ran down the flight of stairs of the three-floored mansion and reached the front lot. Everyone chattered ceaselessly in the front. The plane wasn't there yet, but it was still nerve-wracking just being in the front. Nana headed straight towards one of her best friends, and the pokemon who called her, Purin.

Purin tapped her foot impatiently. A suitcase lay on its side beside Purin. Nana wondered whether Purin had any help, or if she somehow managed to lug the bag to the front lot. "It's about time you showed up! Where were you?!"

Nana gave a sly smirk. "Oh, just freshening up a bit. A girl has to look her best!" Purin fluffed up the bit of hair on her head.

"Well, that _is_ true," she said. Both of them began to giggle at this statement.

"So Purin, Are you as nervous about this as I am?" Nana asked.

Purin titled her head at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, we're moving to a new home now since this entire Brawl thing started. I like it, but..."

"But what?"

"I think that I won't be used to it for a while. I even had a nightmare last night!"

Purin stared at her in disbelief. "Are you sure it was about the new mansion?"

Nana scratched the back of her head. "No... It was still pretty creepy though."

"Pee-shaw! It was probably just nothing! I mean, some of the new smashers are going to be kinda strange, but that's going to pass soon."

Nana felt a bit better when Purin told her this. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I know I'm right!" Purin beamed. Just then, Popo came by. He was wearing basically the same thing Nana was wearing, only his shirt was purple and he obviously didn't have a ribbon on.

"Nana! The plane is here! Purin, you come sit by us on the plane!" he cried. Purin smiled and nodded. So off they were onto the official Smashers Jet Plane. Of course Samus and Fox weren't exactly eager to go on the plane. But they had to go on the plane and not on their own rides due to legal issues. So they both sulked in the corner while Ness and Lucas bugged the heck out of them. Yes, Lucas. All the new smashers had joined in on the plane to fly to the new Brawl Mansion. (Don't ask me why, I'm only the author! Haha.)


	2. Chapter 2

It

Chapter Two

Nana lay asleep on the jet's armchair. They had been flying for a long time now and night had already fallen. Most of the younger smashers had already drifted off into a deep sleep while a few of the older ones were still awake. Samus and Fox were obviously still awake and pouting, only they were starting to get drowsy. I mean, hours and hours of sulking will get one tired, won't it? The girl yawned and awoke after the plane bounced a bit. She was a light sleeper, so it wasn't much of a big deal. Popo still slept and hardly noticed the bump. Nana rubbed her eyes and poked Purin. She too was dead asleep. Nana shrugged and got out of her seat. She was terribly bored and she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep with all the turbulence. So the young ice climber searched for someone who was still awake other than Samus and Fox. She never really got along with them for some reason. Oh well.

Eventually, Nana found a few who were still awake. She had a rotten time trying to find out who to pick. There was Yoshi, but he hardly ever talked about anything other than recent matches, Yoshi's Island, and food. Then there was Snake, but Nana was quite honestly scared of him. That only left Sonic and Zelda. Nana decided on Sonic. After all, she hadn't quite gotten to know him yet and she already knew that Zelda was being moody lately. Must have been the airplane food.

"Uhh... hi?" she said in a low voice. He hardly seemed to notice her. Nana was very shy around most of the newcomers. The only other one she had gotten to know was Pit, but he was asleep. (And in fetal position, no less.) Nana mustered up her strength and got ready to introduce herself again, but she never got the chance to do so.

The plane jerked to the left so suddenly, Nana was thrown into the wall like a rag doll. She felt a bruise forming on the very top of her head, but she ignored the sudden soreness. "What just happened?!"

Fox began towards the cockpit as if driven by instinct. He pulled himself up and went towards the plane's cockpit and went to go see what the pilots did to fling half of the smashers to the side. The airplane dipped slightly, causing a few to loose their footing and fall over. Panic began to arise. Both Kirby and Zelda began to scream as everyone else talked nervously amongst themselves. Samus began to try to calm everyone down, when Fox came out of the cockpit stone-faced.

"Well? What's wrong with those guys?!" she questioned.

Fox leaned in to tell Samus in secret. If anyone else heard, well, that wouldn't be good. "There are no pilots in the cockpit," he whispered. Samus's eyes grew wide as the both went into the control room to try and steer the plane out of harm's way. Nana went towards her brother and Purin, who both had the look of worry on their faces. "Well? What's happening?" Popo asked, his voice strained.

"It's probably not much. I mean, a jolt and a tip shouldn't be much, right? Just routine stuff?" Purin said, unsure of her own words. Nana could only wait it out. At this point, Samus, Fox, and Snake were all in the control room, trying to steer the plane. The plane tipped some more, and some were sliding on the ground. Even Diddy Kong was having trouble holding himself in place, so he held onto anything he could with his arms and tail, which was coming in handy right about now.

Meanwhile, the three most technical people in Smash were all troubled. They knew how to steer the plane- that was easy for them. The only problem was this: The controls weren't responding. Snake gritted his teeth. "Stupid thing is jammed... it won't move at all!" All they could do was pray they weren't going to crash in the middle of the sea somewhere.

The entire house was in a panic. There was a deadly low whistle of the winds passing by. Nana strapped herself in along with a few other passengers. She tightened her eyes shut and her heart raced. Nana braced herself and hoped for the best. What was happening? The last thing she heard was her own screaming, everyone else's screaming, and a random cry of "We're all gonna die!". Then a titanic crash. Then, there was only silence.


	3. Chapter 3

It

Chapter Three

"Nana? Please, wake up Nana!"

The girl felt was seemed to be gravel of some sort all over her body. Dust choked her lungs and she couldn't breathe for a moment. Nana coughed up a cloud of white dust and squinted. At first, there was only a dim figure. There was little light, but it still managed to hurt her eyes, but she knew she had to open her them. Her eyes adjusted and she saw many faces looking back at her. At first she was shocked that so many people were staring her in the face, but then she came to and remembered the past events. The crash. Oh God, did anyone die? Thankfully, the two most important people to her, Popo and Purin, were facing her with tears in their eyes. But there were a few she didn't see. Where did Captain Falcon go? What about Falco? And Pikachu? After the crowd subsided, she was told that everyone was still alive. Nana sighed. She couldn't bear the thought of having to find a corpse of one of the deceased under a sheet of metal or something.

"Wha-what happened?" Nana asked. She found out how thirsty she was, but ignored it for now.

"We crashed onto this weird island. I think the first person to wake up was Mario, but I can't be sure," Purin said.

Popo held Nana tightly in his arms. "You were buried under some of the rubble! I thought you were..." He couldn't bring himself to say the last word. Nana smiled. "Well, I'm not, since I'm talking to you. Unless I'm a zombie or something, which I'm not."

He gave Nana a half-hearted smile. At least her sense of humor didn't die. "So, is there anything on this island?" she asked.

"All that we found is this massive warehouse, but other than that, there's SQUAT!" the Pokemon Trainer said. He was obviously eavesdropping. Purin growled at him before he scampered off to who-knows-where. Nana turned around, and sure enough, there was an abandoned warehouse behind her. That, and an empty island made of rock. No foliage at all whatsoever.

"Why haven't you gone in and looked for supplies?" she asked.

"We were waiting for you to wake up, silly!" the balloon pokemon said. "We couldn't just leave you here while we look for stuff!" she continued. Nana felt a bit special. They waited for her to wake up, how sweet. How long had it been? It was about sunset when she went to sleep, and it was already very dark out.

Purin frowned as she said the next thing. "We even have teams to go into that spooky place! Too bad you can't be with me and Popo." Nana looked confused.

"What? Why!?" she half asked, half growled.

"Well, you're so weak right now. So you have to go with someone powerful..."

Nana's eyes grew. "Don't tell me I have to go with Ganny!" she moped.

"HEY! I heard that, you ignorant child!" yelled the evil king.

Popo pointed and laughed at him. "Don't worry, you're actually going with the polar opposite of him."

Nana's mind was fuzzy and she didn't feel like trying to find out what the opposite of an evil pig-morphing, green skinned man was. "And that would be?"

Purin slapped her face, as if it were that obvious to her. "LINK YOU DOLT!"

Both girls laughed manically at this statement. It hurt Nana's ribs to laugh, but she didn't mind. It took away from the grim fact that they were stranded on this strange island.

"So..." Nana said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "Where is Mr. Hero at anyways?" she said, searching for him as much as her body would allow her.

Popo shrugged. "I dunno, off being emo? How should I know this? I'm only 13..." Nana rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised, considering how serious most of the other teens his age are. I blame emo music," said Nana. Honestly, she never really talked to him much, so she didn't know how he even acted. Only when they fought, but that would be about it.

Purin's mouth gaped open. "You don't know what he's like?! You _live_ with him!"

"Yeah, and you live with Ness, but I don't see you talking to him all the time!"was her comeback. Purin smirked.

"Okay, you got me on that one. Let's make a deal: I go talk to Ness if you go talk to Mr. Hero. Agreed?" Purin suggested.

"What about me? Who am I gonna talk to?!" Popo whined.

"I don't know, go talk to a rock or something! Besides, it's only gonna be for a few minutes. Then we're going to go with our groups and look for supplies," Purin said as she headed off towards the hyperactive spawn of sugar. Nana heaved herself up and began her "search" while Popo looked for a formitable boulder to chat with.

Once both of them were out of sight and busy with something else, Nana smirked. She was off towards the warehouse, _alone._ "Ch'yeah, like if I'm going to go and be all lovey-dovey with some fairy boy..." she muttered under her breath as she fumbled over some boulders. The girl decided it would be best if she went alone. Besides, she could always tag along behind some group unnoticed and then call for help if she needed it. Nana was too smart to have some guy (Who wasn't her brother of course; she wasn't able to avoid that) protect her!

Nana finally reached the building. It loomed over her like an angry beast that was going to swallow up anything in its path. She trembled a bit, but then she bounced back. No building was going to make a coward out of her! Besides, there what was there for her to come back to? Some rocks, more rocks, sand, and water. Woo hoo. There wasn't even any ice, which worsened things for Nana. She could deal with ice. Melt the ice, and you've got fresh water. Go fishing and you have food. Use some of the ice to make a fire with the glare of the ice (Nana watched way too much Mythbusters). But noooooo. They had to be on a deserted wasteland. All these thoughts (and complaints) drifted through Nana's mind as she entered the building.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Nana around here?" Princess Peach Toadstool asked, polishing her jewel-encrusted crown with her pure white gloves. Similar questions were asked throughout the entire group, making Popo and Purin uneasy. Where exactly _did_ she go?

"Maybe she's dead!" exclaimed Pichu with tears in his widening eyes. His older brother, Pikachu, slapped him in the back of the head.

"Of course she isn't dead, idiot! I saw her walking through here just now!"

Purin frowned. She was afraid of this. She knew Nana didn't like going anywhere without she and Popo by her side, so being set apart must have upset her. Perhaps she had gone off to the warehouse alone in a fit of frustration? Or her sense of curiosity was calling her? Either way, Purin was almost certain Nana had gone into the strange place. Amidst all the talking going on, Purin slipped away unnoticed and into the warehouse to hunt for Nana.

Nana felt almost queasy while walking in the warehouse. She felt like she was being watched, and that something would pop out at each corner. But she scolded herself whenever her mind suggested turning back. After all, she'd come this far, so she may as well explore for now. The warehouse had peeling blue wallpaper and stained white tile. Instead of the shining white it once was, it had been worn down by time and was now but a dull gray. She didn't dare to go into any of the rooms, for fear that she would encounter a creature that wanted to attack her.

The girl must have heard something, because in an instant, she was gone in a flash. She was simply put, becoming terrified of her surroundings. It was dark, spooky, and wet. Three things she absolutely hated. Nana bolted left and right, but she couldn't find the exit. It was lost. No, the exit wasn't the one that was lost. It was her. Just then, Nana felt frozen. She couldn't move, it was cold. She had the sensation she was having when she was asleep last night. The exact same thing. Only this time, it wasn't a dream. It was real. Nana seriously regretted having gone into the building alone.

Purin whimpered when Nana was nowhere to be found. She secretly blamed Popo and Link for this. (Even though it was Nana's own fault) Purin put herself at fault as well for not having suggested going along with Nana. But that couldn't be done now, could it? Purin sighed in a mixture of shame and fear. Could she have gotten hurt in there? Purin wouldn't know unless she herself went in there. The pink pokemon groaned, but set aside her fears. She'd have to go into the warehouse to get her bud out. Or at least to find her and scream in terror as they are both attacked by an evil gremlin. Purin gulped. She really hoped it was the first choice.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great It

Chapter Four

A/N: I forgot to mention that I do not own squat! You hear me? NOTHING! Thank you for your time, hehehe.

"I'm telling you, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY WENT!" Popo yipped. Snake rolled his eyes as the boy pouted. Popo was being held up against a boulder by Snake, who was using force to get some kind of information out of him.

"You were the last one with that pink fluffball and her friend-"

"You mean my _sister?_"

Snake growled. "The fluffball and your _sister_."

"That's better. But I still don't know where they're at, so quit it!" Popo whined.

Princess Peach flipped her hair back and began to rub her temples with dainty fingers. "Snake, this isn't getting us anywhere. Now stop torturing Popo and lets do some actual detective work!"

The man frowned before muttering, "Fine," in a gruff voice. Peach put her gloved hands on her hips and smiled. She was almost _always_ right. Meanwhile, Falco was off, flying above the looming building. He had been flying for what seemed like hours, though in reality, it had only been about 15 minutes. The blue bird could hardly see the end of the building, much less fly there. But he continued onwards. It wasn't like there was anything better to do. Heck, he might get lucky and find one of the girls hanging around on the rooftop.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

The sudden shriek caught Falco off guard and caused him to tumble towards the Earth. He wasn't able to regain his composure, so he crashed on to the roof. The bird moaned in pain. _Crack._ "Oh crap..." the roof beneath him collapsed, leaving the poor bird to fall to the ground with various debris piled upon his body. He growled in anger. "I am so going to kill whoever screamed..." he muttered. He flapped his wing but thoroughly regretted it after a wave of sharp pain hit his right arm(wing?).

"Hmph, figures. With all the bad luck that's been going on, I should have expected this." Falco crooned his injured wing and began to calmly search for an exit, or possibly one of the two girls. Suddenly, a heavy load pushed against his side and he once more fell to the ground. "What now?!" he thought. He opened his eyes to see a round creature staring at him with watery, sea-green eyes. Purin!

"Falco? Oh my gawsh, have you come to save me?!" she spewed, paying no attention to the spit and crimson liquid that flew out of her mouth. Falco gave her a look of disgust.

"What happened to you?" asked the big bird. He eyed her and saw she looked different tan before. When they crashed onto the island, she only had a few scratches. But now, she looked like a miserable, dying puppy. A gash that oozed blood streaked across her midsection and various bruises spotted her torso.

Rivulets of tears formed on Purin's face. "It has Nana. It's going to take us all, just like her." Before Falco could reply, there was a low hum, a soft roar even. There were two booming shouts, then there was only silence.

"Anyone seen Falco?"

Luigi's ears perked up as he heard sound, hoping that the sentence was, "We found everyone!" But as soon as the words registered into his brain, his body drooped a bit. Another person was missing. The plumber sat on the gravel, staring out at the sea from around 30 or so feet away. It was an eerie beauty, the way the moonlight settled in on the sea, making it glimmer a brilliant navy blue. There was a withered tree sprouting out from one of the sandbars that gave it a forlorn feel to it all. A shiver went down Luigi's spine. He decided to pay attention to another detail to get his mind off of the freaky ocean. Luigi turned his head and saw two people sitting on the edge of a small cliff that randomly grew out of the ground. He squinted, just to look cool, although it actually obscured his vision even more.

Once Luigi focused hard enough, he saw that it was his older(But shorter) brother, Mario, and the much-younger-but-still-taller Link. Of course, Luigi always envied them. Mario had fame on his side and obviously, Link had the looks. But Luigi always looked on the bright side of things. People either loved or despised Mario, and Link was always being attacked by legions of fan-girls, so there was always those things going for the younger sibling. Anyways, Luigi cackled in his mind. It was the perfect chance to eavesdrop. He crouched down and began to waddle towards them, and stopped just as soon as he was in earshot. He listened closely to hear the small mutters. (No, they weren't confessions of love, you crazy fan-girls!) Mario spoke first.

"I'm not even sure if we're-a going to find them..." the stocky plumber said with a sigh.

Link looked a bit more optomistic. "Well, we're sure to find them, right? They couldn't have just fallen off the face of the planet. Has anyone tried the freaky ware-"

"That's what Falco did."

The teen (He IS a 17, right?) looked taken aback. Usually, Mario was the essence of sunshine and all that is good in the world. "Err... why can't we just go in groups, like we were going to?"

Mario paused. "That's what we WOULD do, but it's-a to risky. Didn't a-you hear that cry earlier?"

"True..." Both of them heaved a sigh. Mario began to mumble something in Italian that only Luigi could understand, since he was spying. The green brother stood up and headed towards them.

"I say we go!" Luigi said happily. Luigi seemed to pop out of nowhere, suprising the Hylan and making him almost fall of the edge, had it not been for Mario grabbing him by the wrist and keeping him from falling to his doom.

"Uhh, sorry?" said Luigi. He laughed nervously.

Mario and Link both shrugged away the mishap and tried to forget it. "Continue."

"Well, why not a-go? I mean, where else could they have gone? Either way there isn't much to do here..." Luigi stated, kicking a rock. Both of the other smashers pondered this for a moment. What about everyone else? How would they take risking life and limb for the others?

"Luigi _is_ right." Link said. Mario nodded in agreement. Luigi began to beam with pride. He was right! How wonderful!

**A/N:** Usually I wouldn't make Link talk that much. I'm not as crazy about him as some people. I was actually going to make Mario talk to Fox, but that would be weird. Besides, some people probably hate me for making Nana call Link, "Fairy boy", so I thought I'd give them a break and make him talk, haha. Eh, okay. He's no the main character though. Nobody really is. Nana most likely is, but that's beside the point. Sorry for the long author's note. P


	5. Chapter 5

The Great It

Chapter Five

She couldn't believe it.

Zelda grumbled as she walked through the warehouse. Her heels clicked against the tile and echoed throughout the entire building. Hyrule's princess refused to believe that she was stuck with the electric rats, Pichu and Pikachu, and Bowser. Zelda was furious when those idiots, "Mr. Nintendo", his crybaby brother, and her boyfriend told her to stay with them.(You should know who they are.) Bowser began to fume as the energetic pokemon circled around him, playing tag with one another. His eyes began to glow a firey red and he finally snapped.

"Will... you...two... SHUT UP!" he bellowed. Flames flicked around in his mouth, threatening to head for Pichu and Pikachu. They instantly began to stare in awe before finally halting their antics. Zelda stifled a giggle.

Zelda and the other stayed quiet after Bowser's outburst, occasionally lifting their heads to stare up at the roof, a hole or two appearing every so often. She pondered how old the entire building was as she walked along. She prayed that the others would be found soon and that they would find salvation from this wretched island.

QQQQQ

"Hehehehehe hohoho," chortled the crazy Captain Falcon. He knew that their surroundings were intense, so this would freak the living heck out of them. The F-Zero driver had a white sheet over his body, and he was ready to pounce. The legally insane man (and possible child molester) began to tiptoe behind Link's younger counterpart, Young Link (How original), and Popo. Yes my friends, he was going to try a sad attempt at imitating a ghost.

Captain Falcon was within mere inches of the children, who were talking about how creepy this entire thing was. He could even hear the children's faint breathing, he was so close. Falcon took a deep breath, and began to howl. "GRAAAARG!"

About two seconds later, Captain Falcon was regretting his choice. Why? Because he was having the snot beat out of him by a pair of ten-year-olds. Instead of laughing manically, like he was planning on doing, he was shouting random curse words and cries of pain. "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Little did they know that a dark force was descending upon them, and no matter what they did, it was too late now...

QQQQQ

Nana didn't know where she was. For a moment, she knew she had died. Her soul was floating somewhere, but it wasn't at peace. So it couldn't mean that she was dead. Eventually, Nana pried open her eyes and saw nothing but blackness. It didn't make much of a difference if she had her eyes opened or closed. Either way, it would still be night for a few more hours. She began to feel her way around, as if she were a mole. Nana couldn't tell where she was, all she knew was that she was still trapped in that horrible warehouse.

"Yow!" she yelped. The girl began to squeeze her hand to prevent the pain. She must have jabbed her hand on something sharp. She even bit her hand at one point, finding out that some blood was trickling out of a cut. Nana spat out the blood, trying to get the taste of metal out of her mouth.

Something coughed. It was barely audible, but Nana managed to head it. She turned on her heel and saw that nothing was there. Duh. She forgot that it was pitch black in the room. Her heart was beating quickly, even though it was probably nothing. "W-who's there?" Nana scolded herself for sounding so helpless.

"Nana? Is that you?"

"Uhh... yeah," she responded, like some kind of ignorant toddler.

"Oh good, it's me! Popo!"

Nana's muscles loosened as she heard this. It was her brother! But did that meant the creature had gotten him too? Before she could ask, Popo answered for her. "That thing got me. I can't believe it!"

"Who else did It get?" she asked. Popo smirked slyly. "I could tell you, but I'd have to destroy you." Even in a critical situation, he could still get a laugh in. Nana was about to laugh, when out of the blue, her brother tackled her and put a hand over her mouth. She said a few muffled curse words before he shushed her. She obeyed him.

A pair of red eyes appeared in the blackness. The It. The creature (Or whatever it was) let a raspy cackle escape from his body as he tossed two new figures into the room. The eyes let out a glow, allowing her to see that the unconscious forms were Kirby and Yoshi. They looked pale, almost dead. The only signs of life were their abdomens, faintly moving up and down in a steady motion. The eyes glinted, almost playfully, before evaporating into the dark once more. Nana couldn't move. She was frozen in fear. She lived in sub-zero temperatures throughout her entire life, but she never felt as cold as she did in that moment of time.

**A/N:** Yay! I have some more reviews! Thank you all so much! Oh, and Popo is one of the Ice Climbers. Popo is the boy and Nana is the girl.


	6. Error Notice

Error Notice of Doom, Yo

Okay, this isn't really a chapter. I just needed to get this out there. I made a mistake oh the fifth chapter and I accidentally put a chapter from one of my other stories on this Smash Brothers one. Then again, I did update it at like, 2 in the morning, so it was my brain's fault, lol. So I edited my fifth chapter and now it is correct, hopefully. So if it didn't make sense, sorry! It does now, so make sure to check that out.


End file.
